


setters group chat

by glorias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pretty Setter Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorias/pseuds/glorias
Summary: sunloverchangedshittykawatoiloveiwaibutimtoomuchofacowardtoconfesssuga:omfgmoniwa:HAHAIEFJDKAFsemisemi:u truly are tooru's kouhaiiloveiwaibutimtoomuchofacowardtoconfess:i hate you tobio-chansunlover:what's newtsumu:u miyagi folk are funnnnnnna group chat with all our favorite setters
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 66
Kudos: 414





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Setters Profile
> 
>  **Tooru Oikawa (3rd year):** a gorgeous man, a flirt/charmer, acts annoying and rude but has a soft/caring side, loves volleyball and has great respect for the role of a setter so he genuinely wants to see setters improve  
>  **Yahaba Shigeru (2nd year):** a trouble maker but has deep respect for his senpais, he feels the burden of filling Oikawa’s shoes as the next setter/captain and looks up to him greatly
> 
>  **Sugawara Koushi (3rd year):** gentle and kind-hearted but also has a wild side and is carefree/childish, responsible when it comes to his studies, very intelligent as he knows the profiles of each of his opponents  
>  **Kageyama Tobio (1st year):** socially awkward and introverted, he isn’t necessarily shy just prefers to not talk to people, very passionate about volleyball and still growing/learning to become a better teammate/overall person so that he can improve as a volleyball player
> 
>  **Semi Eita (3rd year):** not afraid to speak his mind, despite being replaced he acknowledges the skill of his condescending kouhai  
>  **Shirabu Kenjirou (2nd year):** very smart (only one on the volleyball team to make it in without scholarship), respects ushijima greatly (i mean he’s the reason he applied to shiratorizawa in the first place), is rude to semi but deep-down respects him
> 
>  **Moniwa Kaname (3rd year):** a kind and gentle senpai  
>  **Koganegawa Kanji (1st year):** sociable and loud, eager to grow/learn, a giant baby setter
> 
>  **Kozume Kenma (2nd year):** terribly shy, socially awkward, prefers video games over people, only people he’s comfortable with is his childhood bestfriend kuroo and hinata, if you manage to get him comfortable/interested enough to talk he’s very straightforward
> 
>  **Akaashi Keiji (2nd year):** devastatingly pretty, analytical, calm/cool-headed, isn’t shy just not much of a talker
> 
>  **Miya Atsumu (2nd year):** a flirt, overly confident, is fascinated/inspired rather than intimidated by strong players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii guys!
> 
> soo i rlly didn't feel like studying for finals so i just brain dumped onto a word doc and out came this
> 
> this won't be regularly updated as its more of a stress reliever when i dont feel like thinking/working so theres no specific plot or agenda buttt i hope u enjoy this as much as i had writing it 
> 
> with love,  
> -g.s.

**oikawa** added **yahaba, sugawara, and 2 others** to untitled group -- 3:18pm

 **oikawa** named the chat **setters**

**oikawa:** got the idea from my dear kouhais when they were invited to the cute little training camp at shiratorizawa and i thought how cool it would be to unite SETTERS from different schools to become better~

 **oikawa:** although lets be honest u guys are probably the ones who will be gaining the most from this as i am already the best (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

 **sugawara:** …

 **sugawara:** this actually isn’t a bad idea

 **oikawa:** THANK YOU suga-channn

 **sugawara:** you do realize there are a lot more setters in miyagi than this

 **oikawa:** yesyes that’s where you lovely senpais come in to add ur kouhais bc i never cared enough to get their contact

 **sugawara:** u rlly are shittykawa

 **oikawa:** kou-chan meannn (・`ω´・)

 **sugawara:** also i KNOW for a fact you have kageyama’s contact soo….

 **oikawa:** geniuses annoy me.

 **sugawara:** im adding him.

**sugawara** added **kageyama**

**moniwa:** oh?

**moniwa** added **koganegawa**

 **semi** added **shirabu**

**semi:** hey tooru, suga, moniwaa

 **oikawa:** semi-chan! moni-channn ! hello

 **moniwa:** hi oikawa. hello semi, suga

 **koganegawa:** hello?...moniwa-senpai?

 **oikawa:** hello giant little first year! have your blocks gotten any better from last time???

 **koganegawa:** omg seijoh’s captain HELLO OIKAWA-SAN

 **koganegawa:** YESSIR THE IRON WALL IS INDESTRUCTIBLE

 **oikawa:** i bet my iwa-chan can still break it

 **moniwa:** ur iwa-chan was only able to get that kill because he was up against someone who JUST STARTED LEARNING HOW TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL

 **koganegawa:** THAT’S RIGHT no more holes in the iron wall. i learned soo much at training camp!!!

 **koganegawa:** OHOHOH MONIWA-SENPAI THAT’S WHERE I MET THE KARASUNO’S #10 AONE-SENPAI WOULD TALK ABOUT! I EVEN GOT HIS EMAIL

 **oikawa:** chibi-chan was invited to shiratorizawa’s training camp?????

 **sugawara:** sighhhh….

 **sugawara:** hinata…wasn’t invited….

 **sugawara:** he…crashed shiratorizawa’s training camp….

 **oikawa:** omg

 **semi:** omg…i saw him during our practice match………..that guy is smth else

 **koganegawa:** MHM the coach didn’t let him play so he was just a ball boy

 **kageyama:** ….

 **kageyama:** what.

 **oikawa:** how nice of you to join us tobio-channnnn~

 **sugawara:** kageyama never checks his phone but i guess smth caught his attention (^ω~)

 **kageyama:** oh..hello oikawa-san

 **kageyama:** i don’t understand what you’re talking about, suga-san.

 **oikawa:** oh???

 **yahaba:** holy…so many messages…

 **oikawa:** ah my kouhai has FINALLY joined

 **yahaba:** hello oikawa-senpai

 **yahaba:** theres a fuck ton of people in this chat my god

6:03pm

**shirabu:** what the fk….

6:44pm

**oikawa:** YAY ALL THE KOUHAIS HAVE ENTERED

 **oikawa:** all the senpais go around and introduce themselves and their kouhais!!!

 **oikawa:** hellooo i am aoba johsai’s captain/setter (*¯ ³¯*)♡ and my kouhai is mr.imwaytoocoolforyou yahaba shigeru who’s currently a 2nd year.

 **yahaba:** ….

 **sugawara:** hello, im karasuno’s vice-captain and as this is a setters group chat…my role is obvious... also please call me suga..sugawara is too formal (*^‿^*). my kouhai is kageyama who is currently a first year and not to brag or anything but he’s been invited to the national youth training camppp (☆▽☆)

 **oikawa:** grrrrrrrr I hate you tobio-channn but congrats...i guess

 **sugawara:** oH also side note kageyama like rarely checks his phone…so…he probably wont be too active in this chat

 **moniwa:** oh wow congrats!!

 **moniwa:** i am date tech’s former captain. my kouhai is first year koganegawa, our giant setter and new and improved iron wall!!!!

 **koganegawa:** HII u guys can all call me kogane!!!!

 **oikawa:** moni-channn ur kouhai is just too cute~ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

 **koganegawa:** (//ω//)

 **semi:** i guess its my turn??? im a third year at shiratorizawa and my RUDE position stealing kouhai is shirabu and hes a second year

 **sugawara:** omg semi i feeeeeeel

 **shirabu:** wha-

 **shirabu:** its not my fault im a better setter than you semi-san. also @kogange/kageyama fk honorifics, u guys can call me by my first name if u want

 **koganegawa:** waahhhh!!! SO COOL SHIRABU-SAN…kenji-san???

 **yahaba:** stop trynna be cool kenji

 **shirabu:** ur just jealous bc im a cooler senpai than you shigeru

 **yahaba:** stfu at least my kouhais respect me unlike ur goshiki

 **shirabu:** GOSHIKI RESPECTS ME

 **semi:** ….

 **yahaba:** …

 **shirabu:** i hate u all

11:23pm

**kageyama:** wow…this is a lot of messages…

 **kageyama:** this chat is a rlly good idea oikawa-san. i am excited to grow more as a setter

 **semi:** oh my...he seems...less intimidating on chat????

 **shirabu:** lol yeah

 **moniwa:** i agree

 **kogane:** is he scary in person??????

 **sugawara:** slightly..???

 **sugwara:** kageyammaaa how was training camp??!!? are u back in miyagi?

 **kageyama:** it was really nice playing against such strong players. and yes i just got home

 **kageyama:** also i apologize if i am scary...hinata keeps mentioning that i have a scary face. but this is the face i was born with...unfortunately

 **semi:** oh he's so precious. i want him

 **oikawa:** ew semisemi no he's the devil

 **oikawa:** also i am full of great ideas my dear tobio-chan. did u meet any strong setters?? U SHOULD ADD THEM

 **sugar:** my kouhai is an angel

 **kageyama:** ah, thank you suga-senpai. you have been very kind to me ever since i first joined.

 **kageyama:** @oikawa-san yes, I met one. miya atsumu. Should I add him?

 **oikawa:** yesss! I bet im still a better setter.

 **yahaba:** the way kageyama texts...its so different but also exactly how i expected him to type

 **moniwa:** LOL ikr

**kageyama** added **miya**

**semi:** omg no.

 **shirabu:** please no.

 **moniwa:**???

 **koganegawa:**???

 **sugawara:** why not?

 **semi:** hes literally another oikawa

 **miya:** ooooo what is this????

 **semi:** please leave

 **miya:** semisemi!!!

 **semi:** i hate my life

 **oikawa:** it’s a group chat for settersss

 **miya:** oh my how fun! also ew can my name not be my last name

**miya** changed his name to **tsumu**

**kageyama:** atsumu-san does not like when people address him by his last name bc of his twin

 **oikawa:** my my are u that insecure of urself that u must separate urself from ur twin?

 **tsumu:** stfu whoever u are. i am completely confident in myself. w this face and my skills how could I not?

 **koganegawa:** wahh we can change our names?!

**koganegawa** changed his name to **kogane**

**oikawa:** gotta admire that confidence

 **tsumu:** u know it babe (>ω^)

 **semi:** SEE WHAT I MEAN

**sugawara** changed his name to **suga**

 **sugawara** changed **oikawa** to **shittykawa**

**shittykawa:** kou-chan meannn ヽ( `д´*)ノ

**shittykawa** changed **semi** to **semisemi**

**semisemi:** I rue the day you and tendou became friends

 **tsumu:** satori tendou!! what a crazyy blocker

 **kogane:** I saw him at our practice match!!! HE WAS SO SCARYYY

 **oikawa:** he's a GEM to be around though. that guy is hilarious. hate his guts but love him to death

 **shirabu:** ???

 **yahaba:** oikawa-san hates everyone that beats him at volleyball

 **shittykawa:** true

 **shittykawa:** wait 

**shittykawa:** PAUSE

 **shittykawa:** NOT true

 **shittykawa:** i love chibi-chan

 **moniwa:** KARASUNO #10 (♡°▽°♡)

 **shirabu:** omg i love him

 **semisemi:** im p sure everyone on our team wants to play against #10 again

 **shirabu:** facts

 **kogane:** OMG YEAH scary blocker from shiratorizawa went straight to hinata during our practice game to play w him!! but hinata couldn't play (╥﹏╥)

 **kageyama:** why would he want to play w hinata…he sucks at volleyball

 **suga:** heh even if u lose against hinata u cant help but love him

 **kogane:** BC HINATA IS JUST AMAZING

 **kogane:** LIKE AONE-SENPAI TOLD ME SOO MANY COOL THINGS ABT KARASUNO #10 I WAS SO EXCITED WHEN I SAW HIM AT THE TRAINING CAMP

 **kogane:** OMG DURING THE CAMP EVERYONE PAIRED W HYAKUZAWA FOR THE 2 VS. 2 WAS SO FRUSTRATED BC HES LIKE AMAZINGLY TALL BUT SOO BAD AT VOLLEYBALL BUT THEN HINATA CAME AND TOLD HIM TO TAKE IT EASY AND BAM ALL OF A SUDDEN HE WAS SO GOOD

 **kogane:** hinata just makes everyone feel better

 **semisemi:** true...ushjimia SAYS hinata is annoying but im p sure hes like obsessed w him

 **shirabu:** i agree

 **yahaba:** he's a cutiee

 **kogane:** I LOVE HINATA

 **suga:** ok but who doesnt

 **kageyama:** me

 **suga:** mhm okay kageyama

 **shittykawa:** uhhhhhh the way u suddenly switched places with chibi-chan during that last point against shiratorizawa says smth different tobio-channn~

 **semisemi:** ur...attention to detail tooru is smth else...

 **suga:** huh? what happened during our game?

 **shittykawa:** when four-eyes came back in the game he looked like he had some plan like closing in on ushiwaka's straight or smth

 **shittykawa:** and after the serve tobio-chan switched places w chibi-chan and put himself in the path of the cross bc nishinoya-kun wasn't theree

 **kageyama:** ...thats bc hinata sucks at receiving and i wanted to win

 **shittykawa:** uh huh sure and THEN for ur last point u adjusted ur tempo to match up with chibi-chann even when he's always changing things out of the blue

 **shittykawa:** but i cant blame u tobio-chan (o˘◡˘o) chibi-chan is just a spiker that u cant help but toss to

 **suga:** (≧◡≦)

 **shirabu:**...how the hell did u notice all that

 **yahaba:** maybe oikawa-senpai has a crush on kageyamaaa

 **shittykawa:** iwa-chan noticed it too oKAY ITS WHAT GOOD VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS DO WE NOTICE THESE THINGS

 **atsumu:** oh??? tobio-kun has a crush????

 **kageyama:** ……..no

 **kageyama:** also oikawa-san you were at our game??

 **shittykawa:** i just wanted to see my enemies lose hMPH but ushijima didn't even seem that upset ( `ε´ ) how annoying

 **suga:** shittykawa

 **semisemi:** wait wait wait. karasuno #9 and #10 aren't alr dating????

 **moniwa:** wAIT i thought they were

 **yahaba:** WAIT scary setter has a crush on cutie middle blocker?

 **shirabu:** shigeru ur fking dumb. its so obvious

**shirabu** changed **yahaba** to **bakaba**

**bakaba:** …u are no longer invited to play smash w me

**bakaba** changed **shirabu** to **shitabu**

**shitabu:** I-

 **suga:** HAHAHA KAGEYAMA UR CRUSH IS SO OBV LITERALLY EVERYONE WHO’S PLAYED W US NOTICED

 **kogane:** whaaaaaa???!! OMGGGGGG U HAVE A CRUSH ON HINATA????

 **moniwa:** ^ kogane is the only one w a valid excuse of not knowing this bc he has yet to play against karasuno

 **shitabu:** yeah seriously bakaba its soo obv when u see them together

 **shittykawa:** true

 **suga:** true

**shittykawa** changed **kageyama** to **sunlover**

 **suga:** v accurate

 **kogane:** awwwwwww

 **sunlover:** oikawa-san.

 **shittykawa:** yesss tobio-chan???

 **sunlover** changed **shittykawa** to **iloveiwaibutimtoomuchofacowardtoconfess**

 **suga:** omfg

 **moniwa:** HAHAIEFJDKAF

 **semisemi:** u truly are tooru's kouhai

 **iloveiwaibutimtoomuchofacowardtoconfess:** i hate you tobio-chan

 **sunlover:** what's new

 **tsumu:** u miyagi folk are funnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theres scenes u wanna see leave it in the comments and i'll try to see what i can do <33 
> 
> alsooooo if there are any nicknames u want these characters to have leave it in the comments!! im trying to keep in mind that these characteres are japanese so words that wouldnt make sense in japanese i want to avoid (ex. sugar as a nickname for suga is cute if ur making a play on word w english but i dont think suga and sugar are similar in japanese???? but i mean im korean so i could be wrong)  
> slang from my own daily life will inevitably slip into my writing so it is fine if the nicknames make more sense in english than japanese but i do want to try and avoid that as much as possible BUT ANYWAY PLS FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN COMMENTS HEHE


	2. the prettiest setter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh more finals procrastination = another chapter

**iloveiwaibutimtoomuchofacowardtoconfess** changed his name to **theprettiestsetter**

**tsumu:** uhhh that is actually false

 **sunlover:** i agree

 **tsumu:** i am the prettiest setter

 **sunlover:** oh

 **sunlover:** i disagree

 **semisemi:** HAHHAHA yup, kageyama is A LOT LESS scarier through chat

 **semisemi:** i love him

 **sunlover:** thank you semi-san…you are very kind

 **theprettiestsetter:** i have ALWAYS claimed the title of the prettiest setter twinny boy

 **tsusmu:** ive never seen u before so i would like to disagree

 **theprettiestsetter:** bitch check my ig @oikawatooru

 **tsumu:** oh

 **tsumu:** ur pretty

 **theprettiestsetter:** ☆⌒(≧▽° )

 **sunlover:** no

 **sunlover:** i know who the prettiest setter is

 **theprettiestsetter:** me

 **tsumu:** me

 **sunlover:** akaashi-san

 **suga:** OH

 **semisemi:** omg truth

 **shitabu:** oOOOOHH yes

 **tsumu:** damn…true…

 **theprettiestsetter:** who??????

 **sunlover:** he doesn’t use Instagram, but

 **sunlover:** [photo of karasuno & fukurodani]

 **sunlover:** he’s #5

 **kogane:** OH WOW

 **moniwa:** sorry tooru….he’s the prettiest setter i’ve ever seen

 **theprettiestsetter:** damn.

**theprettiestsetter** changed his name to **dethronedking**

**suga:** wow…he actually admitted defeat

 **tsumu:** yeah…. akaashi is bEAUTIFUL

 **tsumu:** best part abt nationals is getting to see his face

 **tsumu:** omg wE SHOULD ADD HIM

 **suga:** OMG

**suga** added **akaashi**

**suga:** welcome akaashi to the setters group chat!

 **sunlover:** hello akaashi-san

 **tsumu:** HELLO BEAUTIFUL

 **akaashi:** ….hello.

 **dethronedking:** hello prettiest setter (μ_μ)

 **akaashi:**???

 **sunlover:** it has been established that you are the prettiest setter, akaashi-san

 **akaashi:** ….me???????

 **semisemi:** YES

 **akaashi:** oh, semi-san hello.

 **shitabu:** AKAASHI

 **akaashi:** hello… shirabu? is that you?

 **shitabu:** yes…ignore the nickname

 **akaashi:** i see, alright.

 **akaashi:** there are a lot of setters in here…are you guys all from miyagi?

 **moniwa:** yup! nice to meet you im moniwa, the former captain for date tech.

 **kogane:** AND IM HIS KOUHAI HELLO I AM A FIRST YEAR AND MY NAME IS KOGANE

 **akaashi:** nice to meet you moniwa-san, kogane-kun

 **dethronedking:** I-

 **dethronedking:** is he always this formal??

 **suga:** yes

 **akaashi:** would it be alright if i were to add another setter. he is from Tokyo

 **suga:** omgggg IS IT WHO I THINK IT IS

 **sunlover:** oh no…he scares me

 **dethronedking:** OOO SOMEONE THAT KAGEYAMA IS SCARED OF

 **semisemi:** yesyes add him!! I AM CURIOUS TO SEE WHO KAGEYAMA TOBIO IS SCARED OF

 **suga:** its only bc he started calling hinata ‘shouyou’ from the moment they met and they’re like best friends

 **semisemi:** ah…scared in that way

 **sunlover:** …scared in what way?????

 **dethronedking:** scared in a “THIS MYSTERIOUS CITY BOY SETTER IS GONNA TAKE AWAY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE” way

 **sunlover:** hinata is not the love of my life…

 **semisemi:** kageyama you are LITERALLY not fooling ANYONE

 **moniwa:** ^

 **shitabu:** ^^

 **sunlover:** …

 **tsumu:** LETS ADD THIS TOKYO SETTER

**akaashi** added **kozume**

 **akaashi** changed **kozume** to **kenma**

**akaashi:** kenma hates being addressed with honorifics so just call him kenma

 **tsumu:** YES I LOVE HIM ALREADY first names are the BEST way to address people

 **kenma:**???

 **suga:** it’s a chat for setters

 **kenma:** oh. nice to meet you all.

 **sunlover:** hello kenma

 **kenma:** kageyama??

 **sunlover:** yes

 **kenma:** ah, nice nickname.

**sunlover** changed his name to **kageyama**

**suga:** HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **suga:** no need to be embarrassed kageyammaaaaa

 **kageyama:** i am not. it was simply inaccurate. i like to stay indoors, preferably playing volleyball

 **semisemi:** …

 **semisemi:** suga-san I want him hes too cute

 **suga:** HES MINE

[ **kenma** > **keiji** ] private message -- 12:29am

**me:** keiji…can i leave the chat?

 **keiji:** no

 **me:** theres…so many people and idk any of them

 **keiji:** you know suga-san and kageyama

 **me:** not rlly…

 **keiji:** ur staying.

 **me:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**setters** \-- 12:30am

**dethronedking:** WELCOME TO THE SETTERS CHAT KENMA

 **kenma:** thank you, dethronedking.

 **dethronedking:** ajsdfo;ilk MY NAME IS OIKAWA TOORU

 **kenma:** thank you, oikawa-san.

 **dethronedking:** he types like akaashi….

 **dethronedking:** are all tokyo boys this stiff????

 **akaashi:** of course, not.

 **suga:** definitely not

 **suga:** its literally just those two

 **suga:** akaashi is just polite and kenma doesn’t rlly like talking to ppl

 **akaashi:** yes

 **kageyama:** he had no trouble talking to hinata though…

 **dethronedking:** HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAEHF;AKSDLFJ

 **semisemi:** AWWW IS KAGEYAMA JEALOUS

 **dethronedking:** no, I am simply stating an observation

 **kenma:** its easy to talk to shouyou

 **kogane:** I AGREE HINATA IS JUST SO COMFORTABLE TO TALK TO

 **semisemi:** ive never had a conversation with him but i felt warm by simply being in the same room as him

 **moniwa:** same^ it takes a special person to warm up aone. Like that guy NEVERR talks so futakuchi speaks for him

 **moniwa:** but when it comes to karasuno #10 aone is all words

 **akaashi:** same w kenma. he’ll talk with his teammates when they’re playing but the only person he actually talks to outside of practice is kuroo, but they’ve been friends since like elementary school

 **akaashi:** but kenma started talking to hinata the day they met

 **dethronedking:** chibi-chan’s got charm

 **shitabu:** agreed

 **suga:** most definitely

 **kenma:** i agree

 **tsumu:** I WANT TO MEET HIM

 **suga:** u can see him at nationals atsumu

 **tsumu:** can’t wait (>ω^)

 **kageyama:** …

 **kageyama:** he’s so annoying though

 **akaashi:** kageyama we all know ur hopelessly in love w him

 **kenma:** i cant believe shouyou hasn’t figured it out

 **dethronedking:** he genuinely doesn’t know??????

 **suga:** he genuinely doesn’t know.

 **semisemi:** so literally everyone who’s played against karasuno knew but HE still doesn’t know????!!!

 **kenma:** shouyou isn’t the type to assume someone has feelings for him

 **shitabu:** ….

 **bakaba:** ….

 **semisemi:** but hes so...lovable

 **kogane:** I FEEEL LIKE HINATA WOULD GET A LOT OF CONFESSIONS

 **kenma:** yes and he’s surprised every time.

 **kenma:** this is from our most recent conversation but its basically the same every time

> **dethronedking:** oh my chibi-chan is quite popular

 **shitabu:** im not surprised though hes a cutie

 **bakaba:** true

 **kenma:** true

 **kageyama:** i guess

 **suga:** seriously kageyama u can stop pretending 

**kageyama:** ok...hes cute....i guess

 **semisemi:** WHY DOES HE SOUND LIKE HES IN PAIN THOUGH

 **moniwa:** this is too funny

 **kageyama:** goodnight.

 **setters** \-- 8:12am

 **kogane** changed **dethronedking** to **thegreatking**

**kogane:** (°◡°♡)

 **thegreatking:** omg

 **thegreatking:** have u and chibi-chan been talking abt meeee???

 **kogane:** yeahhhh!! he told me all about the games and the people he went against and he talked abt u and I thought the nickname was very fitting!!!!!

 **thegreatking:** moni-chan i love ur kouhai

 **kogane:** (≧◡≦) ♡

 **moniwa:** i love him too

 **kogane:** SENPAIII (つ≧▽≦)つ

 **thegreatking:** how did i even get this name….

 **thegreatking:** NOT THAT IM COMPLAINING

 **kageyama:** its bc i complimented ur setting skills and my nickname was king and u were my senpai so..he came up w that

 **thegreatking:** TOBIO-CHANNNN U COMPLIMENTED MY SETTING SKILLS TO CHIBI CHANNN?? (♡°▽°♡)

 **kageyama:** you’re an excellent setter oikawa-san. I just wanted my teammates to be prepared when we went against you

 **thegreatking:** awwww tobio-channn everyday I hate you less and less

 **kageyama:** …thank you..?

 **tsumu:** who’s a better setter tobio-kun??? me or pretty boy

 **kageyama:** you guys are both equally talented setters and most importantly you both are dedicated to your role as a setter and take it seriously, which is something i admire. you both send tosses that bring out the best in your teammates. i learned a lot from both.

 **thegreatking:** … tobio-chan… .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

 **tsumu:** damn…

 **tsumu:** i want to play against you tooru-san

 **thegreatking:** and i you tsumu-chan~

 **kogane:** OMG SETTERS HANGOUT??????!

 **shitabu:** shit that sounds fun

 **bakaba:** ^ !!

 **semisemi:** anything to meet kageyama again

 **kageyama:** i would like to meet you too semi-san in a more friendly setting

 **suga:** ooo this sounds fun lets make it happen!

 **moniwa:** YESS

 **akaashi:** atsumu you live at like the opposite end of japan

 **tsumu:** hmmm

 **tsumu:** OMG I KNOW

 **tsumu:** YOU GUYS SHOULD COME TO NATIONALSS

 **moniwa:** oooo that’s a good idea

 **kogane:** YESYES MONIWA SENPAI WE CAN GO TOGETHER

 **semisemi:** hmph

 **thegreatking:** ew no i don’t want to see karasuno play at nationals

 **shitabu:** ( `ε´ )

 **akaashi:** …shouldn’t you guys be more willing to support miyagi at nationals?

 **semisemi:** I DEMAND KARASUNO FOR A REMATCH

 **bakaba:** WINNER GOES TO NATIONALS

 **shitabu:** ^AYE

 **suga:** ……..

 **suga:** be better the first time then

 **thegreatking:** EXCUSE ME WE WERE BETTER THE FIRST TIME !! WE WON THE FIRST TIME

 **suga:** then be better and stay better shittykawa

 **kageyama:** what suga-san says

 **thegreatking:** fuck you crows

 **semisemi:** ^

 **bakaba:** ^

 **shitabu:** ^

 **tsumu:** damn I said it once and I’ll say it again

 **tsumu:** you miyagi folk are fun


	3. the pining setters club

**setters** – 7:18pm

**kogane:** KAGEYAMA IT WAS SO NICE MEETING YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME

 **kogane:** THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE ABT THE FINGER PUSH UPS

 **moniwa:** GREAT GAME YOU GUYS

 **kageyama:** it was nice meeting you too and no problem

 **kageyama:** it was nice of the third years to come cheer on date tech

 **moniwa:** well we couldn’t leave our kouhais without a cheer team

 **thegreatking:** LOOL was the practice match at date tech or karasuno???

 **suga:** karasuno

 **suga:** kamasaki and sasaya are still terrifying…

 **moniwa:** HAHHAHAHA

 **thegreatking:** U GUYS WENT TO KARASUNO TO CHEER FOR UR TEAM omg i love that 

**kogane:** THEY BROUGHT THE DATE TECH BANNER AND EVERYTHING IT WAS SO COOL

 **shitabu:** damn

 **bakaba:** gotta admire that dedication

 **moniwa:** we may have retired but it doesn’t mean we’ll stop supporting our volleyball team

 **moniwa:** and im glad we went it was an interesting game

 **semisemi:** oh???

 **suga:** aha…

 **suga:** lets just say our team is closer now than ever (((*°▽°*)八(*°▽°*)))

 **semisemi:** wtf i want a practice match w karasuno and date tech

 **shitabu:** yeah I want a rematch (‡▼益▼) aND I WANNA BREAK DOWN THAT IRON WALL

 **kogane:** heh nevERRRR

 **kogane:** ESPECIALLY ONCE I START DOING FINGER PUSH UPS

 **kogane:** RIGHT KAGEYAMA

 **kageyama:** its all about training, so if you practice hard, then yes

 **semisemi:** who’s more of a volleyball idiot kageyama or ushijima

 **suga:** hinata

 **kenma:** shouyou

 **shitabu:** tendou-san calls kageyama and hinata ushijima’s brethren bc they’re all monsters HAHHAHA

 **bakaba:** LOOOOOOL TRUE

 **akaashi:** they are all incredibly fond of volleyball…bokuto-san too. Everyone hates after practice sessions with bokuto-san because it goes on for hours

 **suga:** omg same w kageyama and hinata. Their stamina is endless

 **semisemi:** ushijima too….

 **bakaba:** iwaizumi-senpai would get mad at oikawa-senpai for practicing too much bc hes hurt his knee multiple times from training too much

 **kogane:** waaahhhh you guys are so dedicated to volleyball (☆▽☆)

 **kageyama:** ajeofi;IJRE;OIJLK

 **kageyama:** JAOSIEDFLKMK

 **thegreatking:** ???

 **suga:** are you okay kageyama?

 **kageyama:** SUGA-SANNNNNNN o(≧▽≦)o

 **suga:** …

 **suga:** HINATA????

 **kageyama:** UWAHHHH YOU GUESSED SO FAST

 **thegreatking:** omg CHIBI CHANNNN

 **kageyama:** OOO THE GREAT KING HELLO NICE NICKNAME HEHE

 **kogane:** HEHE I GAVE IT TO HIM

 **kageyama:** YAY KOGANEEE

 **kageyama:** IT WAS SOOO FUN PLAYING YOU GUYS TODAYY

 **kageyama:** WHEN WE WENT SHWOO AND FWAHH UR WALL WOULD BE LIKE WAPP AND BAMMM

 **moniwa:** i don’t understand if these are compliments??? but i think it makes me proud??? of my kouhais???

 **kageyama:** DATE TECH FORMER CAPTAIN?? HELLO AND YES THEYRE COMPLIMENTS THE IRON WALL IS THE COOLEST

 **kogane:** UR QUICKS ARE ALSO SOO COOL HINATAA

 **kageyama:** HEHEHE RIGHT MY HEART FEELS LIKE GWAHH WHEN I HIT THE SPIKE IT’S THE BEST FEELING

 **tsumu:** oh???? is this the hinata i hear so much about???

 **kageyama:** WAHHH U TALK ABOUT ME???

 **semisemi:** yeahh kageyama talks about you a lot

 **kageyama:** WAHT NO DON’T LISTEN TO BAKAGEYAMA

 **kageyama:** HES ALWAYS MEAN TO MEEE ( `ε´ )

 **kenma:** SHOUYOUUU

 **akaashi:** oh my kenma in caps is something i never thought i’d see

 **kageyama:** AHHH KENMAAAA (♡°▽°♡)

 **kenma:** hi shou

 **kageyama:** HOW ARE YOU KENMA

 **kenma:** im good

 **kenma:** i’ll message you privately so we don’t spam the group chat

 **kageyama:** HEHE OKAYY

 **shitabu:** the…energy in this chat rn…

 **bakaba:** i feel like…im sitting in front of a fireplace wrapped in a fuzzy blanket

 **semisemi:** the famous karasuno’s #10 warmth can be felt even through chat

 **kageyama:** UWAHH EVERYONE’S SO NICEE

 **kageyama:** oh no bAKAGEYAMA IS TAKING HIS PHONE BACEKAW;RO

 **kageyama:** BYEEE IT WAS NICE MEETINGJFE;IODFLK AND TALKING TO OYU ;AOGDI9I3LP;

 **suga:** ive either witnessed way too many of their fights but i can literally see hinata running and typing and being tackled rn….

 **akaashi:** ah…yes

 **tsumu:** damn he’s gone already i wanted to talk to him

 **suga:** you can talk to him after we beat you at nationals

 **tsumu:** big talk for a team who haven’t been to nationals in YEARS

 **kageyama:** we’ll beat you atsumu-san

 **tsumu:** best of luck tobio-kun

 **tsumu:** you’ll need it (^_<)〜☆

 **kageyama:** thank you, atsumu-san

 **kageyama:** i would also wish you luck, but it wouldn’t help you anyway.

 **suga:** i would prepare your hearts now so you’ll be ready for the pain when you lose

 **kageyama:** don’t worry suga-san

 **kageyama:** he has all the miyagi setters in this chat that can relate to him, so he wont be alone.

 **thegreatking:** …

 **thegreatking:** i take it back tobio-chan i still hate u all the same

 **semisemi:** fuck you karasuno

 **shitabu:** i was warm when hinata was here…but nOW IM BURNING UP

 **shitabu:** I WANT A FUCKING REMATCH

 **bakaba:** you know what!!!! i hope you win atsumu

 **kogane:** i haven’t played karasuno in an official match yet so…i am still rooting for you kageyama and suga-san ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

 **moniwa:** i want to be mad…but karasuno is just a strong team and we lost fair and square

 **suga:** date tech are worthy rivals

 **suga:** to be honest, we’re most worried about beating you guys next year bc of how strong you are as a team

 **kageyama:** that is true. date tech’s iron wall is very strong

 **kogane:** uwahhh that means so much coming from you guys!!

 **moniwa:** THANK YOU

 **moniwa:** WITH KOGANE OUR IRON WALL IS UNBREAKABLE

 **kogane:** SENPAIIII ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

 **tsumu:** …

 **tsumu:** …

 **tsumu:** i am…annoyed at karasuno??? but also motivated by karasuno??? and excited to meet karasuno but also i hope they die???

 **shitabu:** exactly

 **bakaba:** that’s quite accurate

 **akaashi:** sometimes i am unsure if miyagi hates karasuno or loves karasuno

 **thegreatking:** as individuals they’re still kinda ass so its annoying when they beat you but also like you cant deny that theyre strong as a team and their victory wasn’t a fluke so its even more annoying

 **shitabu:** i still think we could’ve won

 **kageyama:** to be honest

 **kageyama:** i don’t think so

 **semisemi:** idk if i find kageyama cute anymore

 **suga:** i think kageyama is absolutely divine

 **bakaba:** he’s like weirdly soft and cute but then u talk about volleyball and hes back to scary setter genius mode

 **moniwa:** true

 **tsumu:** tobio-kun???? hes such a goody two shoes though

 **thegreatking:** hmm

 **suga:** i would disagree

 **tsumu:**???

 **suga:** you’ll see when we beat you (･ω<)☆

**thegreatking** changed the chat name to **the pining setters club** – 11:03pm

**thegreatking:** it has come to my knowledge that many of us are hopelessly gay and in love

 **tsumu:**???

 **thegreatking:** kou-chan, tobio-chan, semisemi, myself, and my lovely kouhai shigeru

 **shitabu:** ehhhh??? semi you have a crush?????

 **semisemi:** unfortunately

 **suga:** ^ i feel

 **kageyama:** suga-san i am very sure i know who your crush is and i am also very sure that he likes you back

 **suga:** ….

 **thegreatking:** HAHHAA THAT’S WHAT I TOLD HIM

 **kogane:** CAN I KNOW WHOOO

 **semisemi:** can we tell them sugaaaa

 **moniwa:** it issss kinda obvious

 **suga:**...

 **suga:** daichi

 **suga:** („ಡωಡ„)

 **shitabu:** karasuno captain??????

 **kageyama:** yes

 **suga:** KAGEYAMA HOW DID U KNOW

 **kageyama:** it is obvious.

 **thegreatking:** i would just like to point out i was righttt~

> **kageyama:** oikawa-san is right ... you guys have helped me realize that my crush was not subtle

 **kageyama:** suga-san ur crush is also not subtle

 **semisemi:** ^^^^^

 **moniwa:** ^!!!!!!!

 **kageyama:** i also think captain likes you back 

**semisemi:** ^^^^^

 **moniwa:** ^^^^^^^

 **thegreatking:** ^^^^^^^^^ ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **suga:** sakdfjseflk

 **tsumu:** ooooo a co-captain romance????? how juicy

 **akaashi:** ah..suga-san i think i understand how you feel

 **kenma:** it is also obvious ^

 **thegreatking:** welcome back to the conversation kenma

 **kogane:** kenma-san is not very active in this chat

 **kenma:** please, kenma is just fine.

 **kogane:** oh okay!! KENMAAA (⌒ω⌒)

 **suga:** akaashi and bokutoo?????

 **tsumu:** I LOVE THAT MAN

 **akaashi:** as do i

 **semisemi:** OMGOMGOMG

 **thegreatking:**...why does he sound so nonchalant when professing his love 

**shitabu:** bc hes akaashi 

**kageyama:** akaashi-san is very...idk how to describe in japanese but he makes everything sound calm and cool and confident

 **shitabu:** suave???

 **kageyama:** i do not know what that means but yes??

 **suga:** HAHHHA and here i thought yachi's tutoring would help

 **kageyama:** it has...that was just a word we haven't had to study

 **semisemi:** LOOL I FEEL KAGEYAMA

 **semisemi:** shirabu's the only one on the volleyball team who got in to shiratorizawa through the entrance exam...im p sure the rest of our team would've failed if it werent for our schoalrship 

**kageyama:** i failed the entrance exam to shiratorizawa....

 **thegreatking:** HAHHAHAH

 **shitabu:** i guess hes just a volleyball genius

 **suga:** oh you have no idea

 **bakaba:** this makes me slightly better abt myself 

**moniwa:** same...

 **kenma:** shouyou and kageyama came late to one of our training camps bc they failed their finals

 **suga:** HAHAHHA I REMEMBER I FELT SO BAD but at least u guys made it in the end!!

 **akaashi:** it was quite the dramatic entrance when u guys finally made it 

**kageyama:** aha..yes if it weren't for tanaka-senpai and saeko nee-san we wouldve had to take the train or smth

 **suga:** U GUYS WERE SAYING U WERE GONNA BIKE THERE

 **kogane:** wow...you guys really are crazy about volleyball

 **shitabu:** tendou-san is right when he calls u guys monsters HAHHAHA

 **semisemi:** wait

 **thegreatking:** waiting

 **semisemi:** can we go back to the fact that akaashi just like...willingly admitted he was in love with his captain

 **kenma:** its very obvious

 **shitabu:** really???? i played one match with karasuno and i knew kageyama had a crush on hinata but i didnt know anything when we played u guys in nationals last year

 **akaashi:** kenma, it is not obvious. ur just too good at analysing people

 **suga:** i never noticed either, but now that kenma mentioned it i can kinda see it??

 **kageyama:** i did hear someone from fukurodani saying nobody wants to do extra practices with bokuto-san but akaashi-san always does

 **kenma:** yeah its because he can never say no to bokuto-san

 **akaashi:** that is unfortunately true.

 **semisemi:** awwww

 **kogane:** WAHHH THATS SO CUTE

 **thegreatking:** AWWWW I TOTALLY GET WHAT U MEAN AKA-CHANNNN

 **akaashi:** who is it that you like oikawa-san?

 **bakaba:** ANOTHER OBVIOUS CRUSH 

**bakaba:** I DIE DURING PRACTICE BC OF THE SEXUAL TENSION

 **shitabu:** HAHAHHAHA

 **semisemi:** shittykawa is in love with the genius who came up with that nickname

 **suga:** IWAIZUMIIII

 **thegreatking:** he's just so...unbelievably hot 

**kageyama:** iwaizumi-san is attractive 

**tsumu:** oohlala

 **tsumu:** howw cuteeee is this the childhood friend i see in ur pictures????

 **thegreatking:** aRE U STALKING MY INSTAGRAM TSUMU-CHAN

**tsumu: (^_ <)〜☆**

**akaashi:** have you told him how you feel oikawa-san?

 **thegreatking:** ahdjAEHFA NOOO IMAGINE ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD GO WRONG

 **kogane:** BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL THE THIGNS THAT COULD GO RIGHT

 **thegreatking:** BUT IF IT GOES WRONG I LITERALLY LOSE MY BEST FRIEND FOR LIKE 10+ YAERSS (╥﹏╥)

 **akaashi:** kenma, i think u should take it from here

 **thegreatking:**???

 **kenma:** oh...

 **kenma:** uh..i mean theres always going to be a risk but if you guys are as close as i think you guys are then a confession wont push him away

 **kenma:** so the two scenarios would probably be: 1) he likes you back and you guys date 2) he doesnt like you back and you still stay best friends and life goes on as normal

 **kenma:** so at the end of the day, you end up losing more by not confessing than by confessing

 **thegreatking:** ajfOI;EJFE BUT WHAT IF I DO END UP PUSHING HIM AWAYY

 **kenma:** mmmm i doubt that

 **kenma:** just imagine the scenario but reversed. if you didn't like iwaizumi-san, would you push him away if he had feelings for you??

 **kenma:** you'd probably feel bad, yes, but wouldnt you value your friendship enough to want to keep him close regardless?

 **kenma:** especially if he's been your friends for 10+ years. bonds like that don't break that easily.

 **thegreatking:** kenma....

 **suga:** wow..i dont think ive ever heard more than two sentences come from kenma before

 **kenma:** its what i told kuroo when he told me about how scared and nervous he was before he confessed 

**kenma:** even if i didnt return his feelings, i still wouldve wanted to be his best friend. if anything, i probably would've been more scared that HE wouldnt want to stay best friends

 **suga:** kuroo?

 **suga:** wait???? even IF u didnt return his feelings? so u did return his feelings???

 **kenma:** yes..

 **kageyama:** ur dating kuroo-san???

 **kenma:** yes.

 **kageyama:** oh

 **suga:** OMG WAHT SINCE WHEN

 **kenma:** around two years

 **kageyama:** oh...

 **kageyama:** wow thats...cool

 **semisemi:** HAHAHAH CUTE KAGEYAMA IS BACK

 **shitabu:** HAHAHAH NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS OF TOKYO BOY STEALING UR LITTLE SUNSHINE

 **bakaba:** LOOOOOOL

 **kageyama:**....

 **kenma:** i thought everyone knew

 **akaashi:** kenma im sure people have seen you show more affection towards hinata than kuroo

 **suga:** that is true

 **kenma:** ah...

 **thegreatking:** JGLDKF WAIT CAN WE GO BACK TO MY GAY CRISIS

 **thegreatking:** SOOO...I SHOULD JSUT TELL HIM???????????????

 **kenma:** yes

 **thegreatking:** gajiglakdAJO;RITJ;OI

 **thegreatking:** JFAE;ILSDFKFJ;I

 **thegreatking:** okay...

 **thegreatking:** i'll do it.


	4. oikawa's confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha...did i write and post two chapters in one day? yes.  
> is it currently 5am? yes.  
> did i work on any of my final papers? no.
> 
> heh hope u enjoy this chapter!!

“Oi, Kawa! What’s up with you today?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa was uncharacteristically more subdued during practice today, and it didn’t take his decade long developed skill of reading his best friend to know that something was wrong. It was so clearly written in his lack of annoying whines and loud, sassy comments that even the rest of the team had worriedly glanced at their captain once or twice.

He had even seen their second-year setter approach Oikawa awkwardly, nervousness displayed in his creased brows and fidgeting hands. Iwaizumi waited for their meeting full of intense whispers, vague hand gestures, and anxious glances towards his direction to be over before he finally approached his childhood friend.

Oikawa pouted, “Iwa-channn don’t combine your greeting with my name.”

“Answer my question.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Iwaizumi looked at him with an exasperated sigh, “I don’t know why you even bother lying like that. It never works.” Oikawa frowned. “Now, stop wasting my time and tell me what’s wrong.”

The brunette looked down at this volleyball bag with honed interest. He focused intensely on the faded edges, chipped, black zipper that started to reveal the underlying silver, and _was that stain always there?_ He fiddled with the straps, desperately trying to force down the warmth that started rising towards his face.

 _“Kenma and Kuroo, Kenma and Kuroo, Kenma and Kuroo,”_ he muttered under his breath, reminding himself of the reason as to why he’s finally making the idiotic decision to reveal the feelings he’d so neatly hidden for the past three years. _Ugh I’m going to kill that Tokyo cat!_

Suddenly sensing that Oikawa’s weird actions must be more serious than he initially anticipated, Iwaizumi waited quietly with patient concern. Usually, Oikawa would continue his denial, which forced Iwaizumi to badger him with an exasperated _‘I know your lying’_ before the setter would finally reveal that he had accidentally ignored one of his fangirls who was probably now crying because he was such a terrible person or that he had overslept and didn’t get enough time to style his hair in his normally, perfect waves.

They were mostly trivial concerns and Iwaizumi would always end up pulling at the setter’s hair for wasting his time.

_“Iwa-channn just because I didn’t have time to do my normal hair routine doesn’t mean you can still mess it up!”_

Personally, he thought Oikawa’s hair was always perfect. Even after he had vented his frustration on the light, brown waves and they lay slightly frizzy, they were still beautiful. They always were. _He_ always was.

Of course, he would never tell him that.

Oikawa noticed the quiet and only after settling his rapidly beating heart to a failed andante did he glance up at his teammate, his childhood friend, his first and only love. His heart, rudely ignoring his dedicated effort of trying to slow it down, immediately sped up again at the look of soft concern that was etched in the face before him.

“C-Ca—" Oikawa cursed his dry throat. “Can we talk outside?” He had initially wanted to save this until after practice was over, but it was clear that practice would be futile if he couldn’t get this off his chest now. With a nod from Iwaizumi, he quickly told his team to finish up with their break and continue running their regular drills. “Shigeru! You’re in charge until I get back.”

**the pining setters club** – 4:18pm

**bakaba:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

 **bakaba:** OIKA-SENPAI JUST WENT OUTSIDE W IWAIZUMI-SENPAI

 **bakaba:** I THINK HES GONNA DO IT RN

 **suga:** HOLY SHIT

 **tsumu:** omg to be honest I thought pretty boy would back out

 **semisemi:** i def thought he was never gonna confess

 **semisemi:** or like do it like a loooot later

 **shitabu:** OMG SEND US UPDATES

 **akaashi:** wow I cant believe kenma convinced him

 **suga:** IM SO NERVOUS FOR HIM IDK HOW IM GONNA PRACTICE NOW

 **moniwa:** THIS IS SO EXCITING AHHHH

 **bakaba:** OKAY MY BREAK IS OVER AND OIKA-SENPAI HANDED OVER RESPONSIBILITY TO ME SO I GOTTA GO BUT I’LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN

 **bakaba:** OR PROBABLY OIKAWA-SENPAI CAN UPDATE US HIMSELF

 **bakaba:** OKAY GOTTA GO

 **suga:** aHHHHHH

 **moniwa:** AHHHHH

 **semisemi:** after three years… the moment of truth

It was only 4:30pm, but the winter's early sunset created a soft, golden glow. The squeak of shoes and thuds of volleyball muffled through the gym walls, and the quiet echoes of “nice serve!” and “nice receive!” broke the quiet, winter stillness.

Walking towards an isolated corner at the back of the gym's large building, Oikawa stopped at the bench still damp from yesterday's snow. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, willing his hands to stop shaking. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about his knees, and he quickly found himself stumbling forward. 

An arm quickly wrapped around his waist, and Oikawa felt his back hit a sturdy wall. A warm wall that smelled familiarly of sandalwood and laundry detergent he also used simply because Iwa-chan used it. He swore under his breath. 

_Oh, how cliché_

Overwhelmed by the sudden warmth wrapped around him and the scent he so intimately knows as 'Iwa-chan' filling his senses, the tightly wound anxiety coiled at the pit of his stomach finally snapped. And God forbid he have a smooth confession, Oikawa burst into tears. 

Iwaizumi had stayed close to Oikawa. Perhaps it was the decade-long built instinct or perhaps he simply wanted to be close, but he was right behind him.

And he was glad he was there.

The moment he saw the brunette's knees buckle, Iwaizumi reached out to steady him from falling. The spiker wrapped an arm around the setter's waist and drew him close. It was only a split second, and he had already started to loosen his grip when he felt and heard a sob wrack through his best friend. 

In shocked concern, Iwaizumi whirled Oikawa around so that they were standing face to face. 

“Oikawa…”

The brunette shook his head before burying his face in the sweater Iwaizumi quickly grabbed before following Oikawa out into the cold, winter air. The black-haired spiker observed with quiet exasperation that the volleyball captain did not share the same sense, and he noticed the goosebumps forming on his lean arms. In efforts of trying to both comfort and bring warmth, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his friend and drew him closer. He gently brushed through the brown waves as he felt hot tears soak through his sweater.

They stood like this for a few minutes, until the quiet, shuddering breaths slowed to soft sniffles.

“’m sorry,” Oikawa muffled, with his face firmly pressed into Iwaizumi’s shoulders. The spiker had yet to release his hold around his friend, and the setter made no effort to move.

“Are you ready to talk?”

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hair tickle his ears as the brunette shook his head.

He shrugged his shoulder gently, dislodging Oikawa’s head from the crook of his neck and loosened his arms around the setter. He raised a hand and gently took his best friend by the chin. “Hey, look at me.” He forced Oikawa’s head up. “What’s wrong?”

There was a pause before Oikawa let out a long sigh with a breathy laugh. Iwaizumi could smell the mint from the gum that the charming athlete kept in abundant supply.

 _“You can never be too prepared for a make-out session Iwa-chan,”_ he would say with a coy wink.

He suppressed the intense urge to roll his eyes.

Oikawa took a deep breath before straightening up and raised his head towards the sky. “Man, this was _not_ the way I envisioned this to go,” he huffed. “I spent all night rehearsing this too.”

Iwaizumi smiled softly at the familiar pout. This was the Oikawa that everyone loved. Heart-melting pouts and seductive smiles. It was all part of his effortless charm.

“Envisioned _what_ to go?”

Oikawa slowly reverted his gaze back down and brown eyes met grey. Iwaizumi’s heart stuttered in his chest as he stared into the eyes he had known since childhood and fallen in love with so many years back. 

A look of raw vulnerability shone in his eyes, and it took all of Iwaizumi’s self-control to not lean in, push their foreheads together, and drown in the sepia depths.

It was these rare unguarded moments when the charismatic grin melted into a delicate, lopsided smile and the alluring flash of brown eyes softened to reveal a timid, pure authenticity that Iwaizumi cherished the most. This was the Oikawa Iwaizumi loved. This was Tooru.

“Envisioned what to go?” he repeated after a moment of silence.

The warm, brown eyes fluttered closed and Iwaizumi despaired the loss, but it was soon forgotten when Oikawa uttered the words he had persistently refused to hope for -- words that haunted his dreams and left him achingly empty in the morning. 

“I’m in love with you Iwaizumi Hajime.”

And in that moment, the world froze.

Iwaizumi always huffed at the romantic movies Oikawa would force him to watch. He never understood the confession scenes when the background faded leaving only the lovesick couple to get lost into each other eyes. He simply brushed it off as a technical choice to enhance the cinematic experience because how could it any of it be real. 

But, oh, it was real. 

Because, in that moment, it was just him and Tooru.

With impossible speed, Iwaizumi swiftly closed the small gap between them with a mashed their lips together. He felt Oikawa gasp before long arms wound around his waist, bringing them hopelessly closer. Their lips moved together fiercely with fervent need. Years of unrequited love, or supposedly unrequited, poured out in desperate longing.

“Tooru.” He murmured.

“Hajime.”

At the sound of his first name, heat pooled in the pit of Iwaizumi’s stomach and he deepened the kiss further. He sucked and licked the bottom of Tooru’s lips and thrill shivered down his spine when the brunette opened his mouth and their tongues danced in harmony with lips. Soon, to Iwaizumi’s frustration, the need for oxygen forced them apart to breathe in stupid air. He growled in annoyance and continued to trail soft kisses down the sides of Tooru’s face and neck.

“Iwa-channn so needy,” Oikawa smirked, but the subtle flush and glazed eyes weakened the tease.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

**the pining setters club** – 6:03pm

 **thegreatking:** kenmaaaaaaaa i loooooooove you (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

 **suga:** TOORU

 **suga:** SPILL

 **thegreatking:** OKAY SO

 **thegreatking:** i was gonna confess AFTER practice but then he knew smth was up bc i was soooo nervous and like i couldnt even concentrate on practice so during our break i was talking w shigeru and he's like just do it now!! and i was like ahh!!!! and i was still debating on what to do but then iwa-chan called me over and asked me what was wrong and i was like ok fuck it so i was like lets talk outside. so we went outside and i was sooo nervous that i tripped aND THEN HE CAUGHT AND THEN I GOT SO OVERWHELMED BY HOW CLOSE HE WAS AND MY NERVES THAT I STARTED CRYING

 **moniwa:** omg

 **bakaba:** omg

 **thegreatking:** AND THEN HE TURNED ME AROUND AND I JUST KINDA CRIED INTO HIS CHEST AND I JUST FELT SOO NICE AND WARM AND IM LIKE FUCK I LOVE HIM A LOT AND SO I TOOK A DEEEEP BREATH AND TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM AND THEN HE KISSED ME THE END

 **moniwa:** omg

 **suga:** omg

 **kenma:** im happy for you oikawa-san

 **akaashi:** me too

 **thegreatking:** AHHH IM HAPPY FOR ME TOO

 **thegreatking:** APPARENTLY WE'VE HAD FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER FOR AROUND THE SAME TIME IT WAS SO DUMB WE COULDVE LITERALLY CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER YEARS AGO

 **thegreatking:** idk why i even doubted anything like ofccccc iwa-chan couldnt help but fall for my charms ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

 **semisemi:** it was a rlly cute story until that

 **suga:** yeah..idk what iwaizumi sees in you

 **thegreatking:** SEMISEMI KOU-CHAN MEAN (・`ω´・)

 **thegreatking:** but i'll forgive youuu because im in loooove and he loves me backkk

 **suga:** ur insufferable 

**kageyama:** im happy for you oikawa-san

 **kageyama:** is this why suga-san was so distracted during practice?

 **suga:** ahahhaha

 **kageyama:** daichi-san was worried abt u

 **suga:** omg.....was he?????????

 **kageyama:** yes he kept glancing ur way 

**suga:** as;flkajefi doNT PLAY W MY HEART LIKE THAT KAGEYAMAAA

 **kageyama:** oh

 **kageyama:** i am simply stating my observations suga-san

 **thegreatking:** UR NEXT KOU-CHANN

 **suga:** ahahahHHAHHAH no.

 **shitabu:** DAMN YOU GO OIKAWA-SAN

 **kogane:** WAHHHHHHH THAT STORY WAS SO CUTEEEE OIKAWA-SANNNN DOES THIS MEAN U GUYS ARE DATING NOW

 **thegreatking:** (^_<)〜☆

 **thegreatking:** oH I GOTTA GO 

**thegreatking:** my BOYFRIEND is waiting to walk me homeeee

 **thegreatking:** ISNT THAT SO CUTEE

 **bakaba:** i mean...you guys always walk home together...

 **bakaba:** ur neighbors.


	5. hinata fan club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hello!!  
> IM DONE W FINALSSS  
> i was rlly going to update my other fic first but i have way too much fun writing chat fics so..im sorry if u guys are from sailing and waiting for an update IT'LL COME SOON I PROMISE  
> but for now  
> hope u guys enjoy this chapterr
> 
> with love,  
> -g.s.

**the pining setters club** \-- 8:51am

**suga:** HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY SETTERS

 **kageyama:** happy new year suga-senpai

 **thegreatking:** HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYSSSS

 **tsumu:** happy new year cutiess T-4 DAYS UNTIL SPRING TOURNAMENTSS

 **suga:** YESSS we’re arriving on friday wbu guys?

 **tsumu:** samesame!!! see you crows on the court

 **akaashi:** happy new years and hope you both have a safe trip to tokyo

 **kenma:** happy new years

 **semisemi:** HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS

 **kogane:** HAPPPPYYYY NEWW YEARR I AM SO HAPPY THAT THIS GROUP CHAT WAS CREATED AND THAT I WAS ABLE TO GET TO KNOW MORE SETTERSS °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **bakaba:** happy new year!! and yeah..i hate to admit that oikawa-senpai had a good idea…but…this chat was a rlly nice idea

 **thegreatking:** what can i say im full of great ideas (๑˘︶˘๑)

 **suga:** ehh..debatable

 **thegreatking:** KOU-CHAN (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

 **shitabu:** happy new years you guys!

 **moniwa:** HAPPY NEW YEARRR anyone going to the shrine???

 **suga:** me and the other third years are

 **suga:** we’re supposed to meet at 9:30 butttt…i woke up early so im omw to the meeting place rn haha

 **semisemi:** the third years from my team are also planning to go

 **thegreatking:** me and iwa-chann are goinggg (≧◡≦) ♡

 **suga:** OMG

 **suga:** I SEE DAICHI ADFJAKLDF HES EARLY TOO AND HE LOOKS SOO HOT MY GOAFJOAE;KDSL

 **suga:** OKAY GOTTA GO BYEEEEE

 **kageyama:** its…kinda weird seeing my vice-captain say that about captain

 **kageyama:** its like witnessing ur parents be all romantic in front of you…

 **bakaba:** HAHAHHAHA I would say that about oika-senpai but…he acts too much like a child to rlly be seen as a responsible adult let alone a parent

 **thegreatking:** SHIGERUU (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

3:23pm

**moniwa:** im guessing no one has practice today so what are u guys up to

 **kageyama:** i was playing hanetsuki w hinata, noya-senpai, and tanaka-senpai but daichi-san saw us and got mad and told us to go home

 **kageyama:** he called us tuna…?

 **suga:** HAHHAHAH HE TEXTED THE THIRD YEARS GROUP CHAT ABT THAT

 **suga:** can u guys actually go a day without being active…

 **kageyama:** idk how to

 **semisemi:** of course…

 **semisemi:** me and shirabu are watching a movieee

 **thegreatking:** (^.~)☆

 **semisemi:**???

 **shitabu:**???

 **suga:** LOOOOOOOOOOL cute cute

 **semisemi:** shut up suga oikawa

 **shitabu:** …do u guys not watch movies w ur friends?

 **thegreatking:** “friends”

 **suga:** “friends”

 **kenma:** hinata’s coming over tonight and we’re watching a movie

 **suga:** …

 **kageyama:** huh?

 **tsumu:** wait..hes going from miyagi to tokyo tonight???

 **shitabu:** huh is he staying there until nationals?

 **kenma:** no he’s leaving tomorrow

 **akaashi:** hinata makes day trips to tokyo a lot

 **kenma:** this is his first time sleeping over though

 **suga:** whAT

 **suga:** KAGEYAMA DID U KNOW THIS

 **kageyama:** i did not..

 **kenma:** hes been coming almost every other week

 **semisemi:** omg what why?

 **kenma:** idk tbh..i tell him he shouldn’t spend so much money on train tickets but he says he wants to see his tokyo friends and its kinda difficult to stop shouyou if he wants to do smth

 **suga:** LOOL that is v true

 **bakaba:** this is his first time sleeping over?? what?! so he takes like 3 hour train ride to go to tokyo and stays for a few hours and goes back the same day….????

 **akaashi:** he doesn’t stay long bc he never wants to miss volleyball practice

 **shitabu:** ofc

 **kageyama:** if he missed volleyball practice i’d kill him

 **suga:** i don’t doubt that

 **tsumu:** why doesn’t #10 just stay in tokyo if that’s where nationals are

 **kenma:** lol bc he wants to experience the bus ride to nationals with karasuno..

 **suga:** AWWW HINATA

 **thegreatking:** chibi-chan is so unnecessarily extra but asfjkl;d that’s what makes him so endearinggggg

 **thegreatking:** SUGA-CHANNN I WANT HIM

 **semisemi:** sameee wtf he’s so wholesome and cuteeeee

 **suga:** he is isn’t he (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **kogane:** wahhhh hinata so dedicated to his friends AND volleyball!!!!!

 **kenma:** shouyou is one of a kind

 **tsumu:** damn i kinda love him already but i’ve never even met him before

 **kageyama:** hes so annoying..

 **shitabu:** one thing i learned from this groupchat: kageyama shows affection by being rude

 **suga:** very accurate

 **kageyama:** …

 **kageyama:** i still don’t see why he has to go all the way to tokyo and sleepover esp if nationals is in a couple days…

 **kageyama:** he also never told me that he goes to tokyo that often

 **suga:** kageyama… (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **semisemi:** hey you know hinata better than anyone

 **semisemi:** he really goes all out for his friends

 **akaashi:** ^we even asked him why he comes so often and he just said “why wouldn’t i? you guys are here”

 **shitbua:** OHOHOH its kinda like his love language

 **kageyama:** love language?

 **semisemi:** ooo yeah!! like some ppl show love through their affection or through gifts but hinata shows his love by spending time w them

 **kenma:** u know how shouyou can be clingy

 **kageyama:** yes its annoying

 **kenma:** that’s his way of showing he cares

 **akaashi:** mhm so he goes all the way to tokyo just to spend a few hours with his friends bc that’s how he shows his love

 **thegreatking:** chibi-chan is the type to put his all into everything whether its volleyball or his friends

 **kenma:** everything except school

 **suga:** LOOOL TRUE

 **kogane:** DON’T WORRY KAGEYAMA

 **kageyama:** im not worried…

 **kageyama:** idk…i never really accepted my feelings……..but u guys said its obv how i feel……so i guess theres no point in hiding it….or denying it…

 **kageyama:** and idk why him going to tokyo bothers me…but it does

 **tsumu:** AWWWWW TOBIO-KUN??? ARE YOU JEALOUS?????

 **thegreatking:** COUNTRY BOY THIS IS THE MOST VULNERABLE WE’VE EVER SEEN KAGEYAMA SO DON’T MAKE FUN OF HIM OR ELSE HE’LL NEVER OPEN UP AND WE’LL NEVER KNOW HIS DEEPEST DARKEST SECRETS

 **kageyama:** …

 **suga:** awwww mr. i hate tobio-chan is standing up for his kouhaiiiiiii

 **suga:** kinda ish

 **bakaba:** ^HAHHA oika-senpai loves in his own way

 **thegreatking:** i still hate tobio-chan ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／but like i don’t h a t e tobio-chan

 **kageyama:** thank..you???

 **thegreatking:** you’re welcome (>ω^)

 **kageyama:** this is really really really awkward and embarrassing…but thanks guys

 **semisemi:** I LOVE U KAGEYAMA UR SO CUTE

 **suga:** he’s grown so much :”)

 **thegreatking:** who would’ve thought tobio-chan would have FEELINGS

 **bakaba:** mr. sunshine melted his cold cold heart

 **shitbua:** ^i don’t think anyone can resist karasuno #10 charm

 **kogane:** HINATA IS THE BESTEST

 **suga:** only hinata can push kageyama to be better

 **moniwa:** LOOOL this chat is like the hinata fan club

 **tsumu:** I WANNA MEET HIM SO BAD AJSDL;KF

 **tsumu:** who is great enough to partner w tobio-kun

 **thegreatking:** in terms of volleyball kageyama is a loot better

 **kenma:** true. shouyou sucks at volleyball

 **kogane:** WHATT BUT HES SO GOOD

 **kageyama:** he’s good at scoring points but hes bad at volleyball

 **suga:** HAHAHA

 **semisemi:** hes scary on the court but also way too entertaining

 **akaashi:** hinata is extremely athletic but lacks the technical skills

 **bakaba:** that is very accurate

 **shitabu:** but don’t ever let ur guard down

 **kenma:** shouyou’s terrible at volleyball but hes not weak

 **moniwa:** ^^

 **tsumu:** damn im even more curious now

 **thegreatking:** chibi-chan is special

 **bakaba:** hes so tiny but his presence is like enormous

 **suga:** heh that’s why he’s our greatest decoy

 **akaashi:** but knowing hes a decoy doesn’t help bc you’re still drawn to him

 **semisemi:** theres just smth magentic abt him

 **kogane:** I AGREE

 **moniwa:** this chat is truly the hinata fan club

 **shitabu:** after nationals he’ll probably actually have a fan club

 **semisemi:** trueeee he’s just sooooooo fking lovable

 **thegreatking:** tobio-channn u better confess and claim him before someone else does~

 **thegreatking:** theres a looooot of ppl at nationals (>ω^)

 **kageyama:** …

 **kageyama:** wait..

 **kageyama:** if i don’t confess..will someone else take him?

 **semisemi:** ja;dilfka;f kageyamaaa ur like a little puppyyy AHH SO CUTE

 **suga:** hes my teammate and im still not used to the soft side of kageyama HAHAHAH

 **akaashi:** ive never seen the soft side to kageyama so this is quite intriguing

 **shitabu:** i don’t think i’ll ever get used to it

 **thegreatking:** tobio-chan

 **thegreatking:** as your senpai im going to be honest with you

 **thegreatking:** chibi-chan has everyone in this group chat wrapped around his little shrimpy finger and some have only experienced him during their one game against karasuno and that’s it

 **thegreatking:** country boy hasn’t even MET him yet he claims hes in love so yes

 **thegreatking:** even if its not in volleyball hes alr popular in school SO CLAIM HIM BEFORE HE ACTUALLY ACCEPTS ONE OF THE MANY CONFESSIONS HE GETS

 **kenma:** well

 **kenma:** wait

 **kenma:** nvm

 **kenma:** just confess kageyama

 **kageyama:**???

 **kenma:** just do it

 **kageyama:** he’s gonna call me stupid and punch me or something

 **kenma:** true

 **kenma:** but he does that everyday anyway so whats new

 **kenma:** just trust me. its better if you do it.

 **thegreatking:** YES LISTEN TO TOKYO CAT HE BROUGHT ME MY IWA-CHANNN

 **kageyama:** idk…..

 **suga:** JUST DO IT KAGEYAMA

 **suga:** U GUYS WOULD BE SO PERF TOGETHER

 **semisemi:** ADSFJASLKD MY TWO KARASUNO BABIES TOGETHER

 **suga:** excuse me..theyre MINE

 **kogane:** OOOO DOES HINATA ALSO LIKE KAGEYAMA?

 **kageyama:** no

 **shitabu:** OMG MAYBE THOUGH BC U DID SAY HE WAS CLINGY TOWARDS YOU

 **kageyama:** he’s like that to everyone…he goes all the way to tokyo just to spend time w his friends

 **bakaba:** damn that’s true. its kinda hard bc hinata acts like hes in love w everyone HAHAHA

 **moniwa:** that is true..

 **semisemi:** but aren’t u guys like best friends

 **kenma:** hes my best friend

 **akaashi:** kenma is not an aggressive person but he is a little bit when it comes to hinata

 **moniwa:** AKDSJFA;L THAT’S SO CUTE

 **semisemi:** omgggg and kageyamas an aggressive person bUT NOT WHEN IT COMES TO HINATA

 **bakaba:** WHO TO SHIP

 **bakaba:** KENMA AND HINATA OR KAGEYAMA AND HINATA

 **shitabu:** KENHINA OR KAGEHINA

 **kageyama:** …

 **kenma:** me and shouyou

 **kageyama:** i thought you were dating kuroo-san…

 **kenma:** yes

 **kageyama:** …then…can i have hinata?

 **semisemi:** OMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGOGGM

 **suga:** KAGEYAMAAAA WHY ARENT U THIS SOFT IN PERSONNNNN AS;FDJKL; WHAT THAT WAS SO CUTE

 **kageyama:** i am finding it easier to be more honest with you guys as u guys are the first to kinda help me accept my feelings…

 **kageyama:** and its less embarrassing through text than in person…

 **kogane:** OOO I FEEL i love texting my friends!! i also love meeting them in person but sometimes its more comfortable being vulnerable through messages

 **moniwa:** kogane…u literally have no trouble being vulnerable in person too

 **kogane:** well..I STILL THINK ITS MORE COMFORTABLE THROUGH TEXT

 **semisemi:** asdjfal;k both the first year setters are too wholesome

 **shitabu:** ^^^

 **bakaba:** TRU kogane was scary as fuck when i first saw him bc hes so damn tall and kageyama is just…terrifying

 **bakaba:** but they seem like the typical little innocent first years on chat

 **tsumu:** tobio-kun isn’t that scary on the court though. hes like adorably sweet to the spikerss

 **kageyama:** atsumu-san….

 **suga:** ur weird…hes my teammate and i still find him terrifying

 **thegreatking:** tobio-chan is just creepy

 **semisemi:** lets see if u find him sweet after nationals

 **bakaba:** kageyama hinata duo is smth else

 **akaashi:** they make an intimidating combination

 **thegreatking:** ITS JUST CREEPY NOTHING ELSE TO IT

 **thegreatking:** I HATE GENIUSES THEY GIVE ME GOOSEBUMPS AND NOT THE GOOD KIND

 **suga:** stop being such a baby tooru

 **thegreatking:** KOU-CHAN (ﾒ` ﾛ ´)

 **tsumu:** i look forward to beating you tobio-kun

 **kageyama:** in ur dreams atsumu-san

 **tsumu:** ur always in my dreams tobio-kun ☆⌒(≧▽° )

 **kageyama:** hinata’s always in mine

 **suga:** O M G

 **semisemi:** AJEFOAJEF;L

 **thegreatking:** ….OMG TOBIO-CHANN???? IS THAT YOU???

 **suga:** the character development is amazing

 **kageyama:** this is embarrassing

 **kageyama:** goodbye

 **suga:** hehehe little by little kageyama is becoming more accepting of his feelings and opening up (o˘◡˘o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had NO idea what nishinoya was playing w his gramps in that season 4 episode so i searched up 'japanese game w birdie and wooden thing' AND GOOGLE CAME THROUGH (but pls lmk if im wrong)
> 
> also kenma is the only one that knows of hinatas crushhh heh and maybe tsukki bc hes weirdly perceptive w his read blocking skills and whatnot


	6. bromance battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> not much happens in this chapter but hope u guys enjoy!

**the pining setters club** \-- 8:51am

**suga:** on the bus and im booooored

 **tsumu:** you guys left so early

 **suga:** you guys haven’t left yet?

 **tsumu:** we leave at 10

 **suga:** woahh but u guys live farther than us

 **tsumu:** we’re taking the train so its only like 3ish hours

 **suga:** ooo that’s smart

 **suga:** we’ve always taken the bus to tokyo

 **thegreatking:** don’t rlly wanna wish u guys luck at nationals but I hope u get to tokyo safe

 **thegreatking:** cant live without u kou-chan σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 **suga:** i know

 **thegreatking:** i don’t deny it

 **suga:** u shouldn’t

 **suga:** kageyama

 **suga:** kageyama

 **suga:** kageyama

 **kageyama:** hello suga-san

 **suga:** DID U NOT FEEL UR PHONE VIBRATING

 **kageyama:** i did but i wasn’t really paying attention to my phone

 **suga:** HAHHAHA IS IT BC UR WERE TOO BUSY STARING AT HINATAA

 **kageyama:** ah..no..

 **kenma:** what about shouyou?

 **thegreatking:** kenma rlly only shows up when we talk about chibi-chan

 **tsumu:** just like kageyama

 **suga:** ^^^

 **bakaba:** IM TELLING U

 **bakaba:** SHIP KENMA AND HINATA 

**kenma:** i agree

 **kageyama:** …

 **thegreatking:** sometimes i wonder if chibi-chan is the one kenma is actually dating

 **kenma:** we are

 **akaashi:** kenma, people would probably genuinely believe you when you say that.

 **akaashi:** you are actually more affectionate towards hinata than kuroo-san

 **kageyama:** that is very true…

 **semisemi:** awW KAGEYAMA DON’T BE SAD

 **suga:** kageyama cant be sad rn

 **shitabu:** oooo why why why

 **suga:** bc hinata fell asleep on kageyama’s shoulders

 **semisemi:** omgomgomogm

 **tsumu:** TOBIO-KUN HOW CUTEE

 **bakaba:** GETTEM KAGEYAMA

 **kenma:** doesn’t shouyou’s hair smell nice

 **kogane:** uWAHHH SO CUTE

 **thegreatking:** the fact that kenma knows…

 **bakaba:** KENHINA KENHINA KENHINA

 **shitabu:** thats actually a cute ship name

 **semisemi:** kenhina vs kagehina

 **bakaba:** oooo yes yes 

**kenma:** shouyou’s hair is also very soft

 **kageyama:** yeah…it is

 **kenma:** its so addicting to play with

 **kageyama:** if i did that he would probably slap me

 **suga:** its bc u always bully him kageyama

 **kageyama:** its not my fault hes a dumbass

 **suga:** but hes your dumbass (･ω<)☆

 **kageyama:** haha…you are very funny suga-san

 **kageyama:** …maybe someday…

 **shitabu:** AIJEFDKLS

 **kogane:** HEHE i love kenhina vs kagehina

 **suga:** HAHAHAH sameee

 **semisemi:** the fact that kenma has a bf but we still ship him w hinata

 **bakaba:** ITS BC THEYRE SOO CUTE

 **akaashi:** if you see them in person, it is quite adorable

 **bakaba:** AKJFL;K AKAASHI SEND ME PICS WHEN THEYRE TOGETHER PLEASE

 **akaashi:** I shall try my best

 **semisemi:** KOUSHI SEND ME PICS OF HINATA AND KAGEYAMA

 **suga:** u got it

 **moniwa:** this is late but hope you guys have a safe trip to tokyo!

 **suga:** thank youuu

 **kageyama:** thank you moniwa-san

 **thegreatking:** wow…i wished u guys safe travels and never got a thank you

 **suga:** that was like nothing shittykawa

 **suga:** im doing u more of a favor for staying alive so ur welcome

 **thegreatking:** kou-chan mean ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 **bakaba:** wait kenma

 **bakaba:** how did u and kuroo start dating

 **kenma:** well we’ve liked each other since we were kids but we didn’t really realize that the feelings we had were like romantic feelings?? bc we literally grew up together so it was just always hard to imagine not being with each other

 **kenma:** but one day it just kinda clicked for kuroo that what he felt went beyond just friendship and he told me he liked me and i realized that when he confessed that i liked him too in a not platonic way

 **shitabu:** wait so u didn’t realize u had feelings for kuroo until kuroo said he liked u???

 **kenma:** yes

 **bakaba:** what if hinata told u he liked you???

 **kageyama:** ^

 **kenma:** lol its not like my feelings magically appeared when kuroo confessed to me

 **kenma:** it was more like eye opening

 **kenma:** like oh the fact that i want to spend the rest of my life with him isn’t just bc he’s my best friend but bc i like him

 **kogane:** wahh that’s sooo cute

 **semisemi:** kenma just casually admitting that he wants to spend forever w kuroo

 **thegreatking:** wait i kinda know what u mean kenma

 **thegreatking:** its weird when u end up falling in love w the person you’ve grown up w bc u just cant imagine ur life without them so u never rlly think that the feelings u have are romantic until ur like wait i kinda wanna kiss him

 **kenma:** lol

 **akaashi:** that is kenma’s way of saying yes

 **moniwa:** SO WHOLESOME

 **moniwa:** the two people who are in a relationship in this chat are the ones dating their childhood best friend

 **bakaba:** life rlly said bless them and screw the rest of you

 **shitabu:** actually though^

 **thegreatking:** (*≧ω≦*)

 **kageyama:** I would just like to point out that suga-san is asleep on daichi-sans shoulder

 **semisemi:** OMG KOUSHI THAT LITTLE SNEAK

 **moniwa:** GO SUGA GO

 **kageyama:** this is quite normal though since suga-san and daichi-san always sit next to each other

 **thegreatking:** i swearrrrr if kou-chan doesn’t confess to mr. captain by the end of the year im going to tell him myself

 **kageyama:** i’ll help you oikawa-san

 **shitabu:** kageyama u should confess to hinata by the end of the year

 **semisemi:** ^ yes

 **bakaba:** suga and kageyama should both confess to their crushes by the end of nationals

 **moniwa:** i like that idea

 **kogane:** OMGOMG YES

 **kenma:** akaashi should also confess by the end of nationals

 **semisemi:** YESS

 **tsumu:** THE PRETTIEST SETTER AND MY FAVORITE SPIKERRR

 **tsumu:** I fucking love bokuto

 **shitabu:** FORREALL HES SOO COOL

 **kageyama:** hinata worships bokuto-san

 **tsumu:** i too worship bokkun

 **thegreatking:** uhmmmm pics pleaseeeee

 **kageyama:** the pic I sent when we were talking about akaashi-san. bokuto-san is #4

 **thegreatking:** wait send it again tobio-chan

 **kageyama:** [photo of karasuno & fukurodani]

 **kenma:** [photo of nekoma & fukurodani]

 **tsumu:** [selfie of atsumu & bokuto]

 **thegreatking:** oh my

 **kogane:** omgg he looks so cool!!!!

 **kogane:** I LOVE HIS HAIR

 **kogane:** AND HIS EYES

 **semisemi:** bokuto’s got arms for dayssss

 **shitabu:** not to mention his legs

 **tsumu:** BOKKUN IS JUST SO DELICIOUS LOOKING IM DROOOOLING

 **thegreatking:** i love how #4 is hugging someone in each one

 **akaashi:** bokuto and kuroo are like the louder version of hinata and kenma

 **tsumu:** NO ME AND BOKUTO ARE THE LOUDER VERSION OF HINATA AND KENMA

 **kenma:** idk…kuroo and bokuto are something else

 **bakaba:** BROMANCE BATTLE

 **kageyama:** kuroo-san and bokuto-san are very affectionate and loud

 **thegreatking:** sorry tsumu-chan i think ur beat

 **tsumu:** I MUST REKINDLE OUR FIRE DURING NATIONALS

 **moniwa:** i think akaashi needs to kindle the fire during nationals

 **kenma:** seriously keiji u should

 **akaashi:** ah..i don’t think that is wise

 **akaashi:** u know how unpredictable bokuto-san can be

 **kenma:** i rlly doubt that confessing would impact his performance negatively

 **kenma:** if anything it’ll be positive

 **akaashi:** I don’t know..

 **tsumu:** KEIJI-KUNNN IF U DON’T CLAIM BOKUTO I WILLL

 **semisemi:** why not tell him after nationals? that way u wont impact his performance

 **bakaba:** kageyama confesses to hinata, suga confesses to daichi, and akaashi confesses to bokuto

 **kogane:** this is so exciting (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

**the pining setters club** – 4:23pm

**moniwa:** did u guys arrive okay?

 **tsumu:** yupp

5:02pm

**suga:** sorry! we just finished practice but yess we arriveddd

 **kogane:** uwahh aren’t you guys tired????

 **suga:** it was just a light warm up

 **suga:** nekomata-sensei was nice enough to arrange a gym for us to use

 **thegreatking:** i didn’t realize nekoma and karasuno were so close

 **suga:** karasuno and nekoma have been rivals for yearssss

 **suga:** this nationals is extra special bc nekoma’s coach and karasuno’s former coach have been trying to face each other at nationals for years but they never got to compete in an official match

 **suga:** BUT THIS IS THE YEAR

 **akaashi:** the infamous dumpster showdown

 **semisemi:** dumpster???

 **kenma:** don’t ask

 **akaashi:** hopefully both karasuno and nekoma will finally be able to compete

 **kageyama:** it would be nice to face each other in an official game after practicing with each other so many times

 **kenma:** shouyou promised so i think we will

 **suga:** we will

 **kogane:** wait but karasuno and nekoma aren’t even in the same prefecture

 **suga:** we made multiple trips to tokyo heh

 **akaashi:** that’s how fukurodani and other tokyo schools met karasuno

 **semisemi:** ohhh i always wondered how u guys all knew each other

 **semisemi:** since ya know karasuno never went to nationals before

 **shitabu:** yeah shiratorizawa knows fukurodani bc we’ve actually BEEN to nationals MULTIPLE times

 **suga:** shut the fuck up

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san was really looking forward to going against ushijima-san

 **akaashi:** but he is also really excited to see karasuno play

 **akaashi:** especially hinata

 **shitabu:** honestly though i think we’re all excited to see hinata play

 **tsumu:** i definitely am excited

 **tsumu:** i am also excited to see bokkun

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san is also excited to go against the miya twins

 **thegreatking:** i also want to go against ushijima

 **thegreatking:** aND WIPE THE FLOOR W HIS EXPRESSION LESS FACE

 **semisemi:** u can try ur best tooru but you’ll never succeed

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san also wants to beat ushijima-san

 **akaashi:** he is upset bc ushijima-san made it in the top 3 aces

 **tsumu:** BOKKUN WAS SO CLOSE THOUGH

 **tsumu:** tbh i think bokkun is a better ace than ushijima

 **semisemi:** sAY THAT AGAIN I DARE U

 **tsumu:** bokkun is a better ace than ushijima

 **semisemi:** ok

 **semisemi:** I meaannnnn I think they’re p equal

 **tsumu:** ushijima’s spikes are just hard to receive bc he’s left handed but skill wise I think bokkun is better 

**thegreatking:** oh my i did not know ur lover boy was that talented aka-chann

 **tsumu:** U SAW THE PICS TOORU LOOK AT THE ARMSS

 **kageyama:** bokuto-san is a very talented spiker

 **kageyama:** i also agree with atsumu-san

 **kageyama:** but ushijima’s spikes are very powerful. even if he weren’t left handed they’d be difficult to receive

 **shitabu:** oof but ur libero was crazyyy cant believe he was able to receive ushijima-san’s spikes multiple times

 **kenma:** yaku rarely compliments liberos but he really admires karasuno’s

 **moniwa:** oh yeah karasuno’s libero has super fast reflexes

 **kageyama:** nishinoya-senpai won best libero in middle school

 **tsumu:** im getting more and more excited to play karasuno

**the pining setters club** \-- 10:46pm

**suga:** [photo of kageyama & hinata sleeping next to each other]

 **suga:** semi this is for you

 **semisemi:** aej;falkef;jd soo cute

 **suga:** they always sleep next to each other (≧◡≦) ♡

 **kogane:** awwwww

 **moniwa:** that’s so cute

 **shitabu:** suga-san thank you for blessing us

 **bakaba:** hinata is so fucking cute even when hes sleeping

 **semisemi:** forreal

 **semisemi:** i love kageyama but i would fight him just to sleep next to hinata

 **bakaba:** i bet kenma would fight to sleep next to hinata too

 **kenma:** that is true

 **moniwa:** suga and kenma u guys should sleep! isn’t ur first match tomorrow?

 **suga:** yeahhh i was just about to turn off the lights when i saw them so i HAD to take a pic

 **semisemi:** bless ur soul sugawara koushi

 **semisemi:** goodnight u guys!

 **shitabu:** gnight

 **bakaba:** night guys!

 **kogane:** GOODLUCK YOU GUYS AND SWEET DREAMSS

 **moniwa:** goodnight and goodluck to u guys tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: will be posting an update on my other fic soon! just need to add one more scenee :))


	7. inarizaki vs. karasuno pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys!!!  
> i wrote this chapter while watching the episodes (on crunchyroll) so i have the episode # and the time stamp if u guys also want to see the scene im talking abt in this chapter 
> 
> happy reading !!
> 
> p.s. THANK U GUYS SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOSS THEY MEAN THE WORLD AND MAKE MY HEART ALL FULL AND WARM <33333

[season 4 episode 13]

 **the pining setters club** – 7:43am

**tsumu:** TODAY IS THE DAY BITCHESSSS

 **tsumu:** congrats on winning ur first game. its also gonna be ur last.

 **suga:** IT IS ON

 **kageyama:** see you at warm-ups atsumu-san

9:37am

 **tsumu:** HAHAHA i told tobio-kun that i don’t like playing against ppl who suck and i was staring at the small ginger and tobio-kun goes

 **tsumu:** he sucks but he’s not weak so i think we’ll be okay _(15:06)_

 **tsumu:** and then the shorty gave tobio-kun a thumbs up aND HE BLUSHED

 **semisemi:** a blushing kageyama i wish i could see that

 **suga:** LOOOOOL what kind of compliment is that kageyama

 **thegreatking:** THIS IS WHY ITS ANNOYING TO LOSE TO KARASUNO BC CHIBICHAN ISNT EVEN THAT GREAT AT PLAYING BUT THEN HE SCORES ALL THESE POINTS AND ITS LIKE GRRRR

 **suga:** sucks to suck shittykawa

 **tsumu:** cant wait to play against this famous hinata shouyou u guys are all obsessed with

 **shitabu:** try not to fall in love with him in the process

 **bakaba:** ^impossible…but try ur best anyway

 **suga:** omg off topic but earlier i saw a bunch of girls holding miya atsumu hand fans _(16:05)_

 **suga:** i never thought i’d say this but ur fangirls are soo much more annoying than tooru’s

 **tsumu:** uHM F A L S E

 **thegreatking:** MY FANGIRLS ARE THE MOST PRECIOUS BEINGS WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT SUGAWARA KOUSHI OFC THEY’D BE BETTER THAN COUNTRY BOY’S

 **suga:** i am only speaking the truth

 **suga:** KAGEYAMA BACK ME UP HERE

 **suga:** kageyama

 **suga:** STOP FLIRTING W HINATA AND LOOK AT UR PHONE

 **suga:** KAGEYAMAAAAAA

 **thegreatking:** let tobio-chan have his lovey dovey moment with chibi-chan

 **suga:** its not even lovey dovey he’s just bullying hinata calling him a human tangerine and whatnot _(15:30)_

 **semisemi:** u know what they saayyy if they’re mean to u its bc they like youuuuu

 **tsumu:** tobio-kun flirts like a kindergartner

 **suga:** ^^

 **suga:** K A G E Y A M A

 **kageyama:** hello suga-san…you did not have to throw your shirt at me.

 **kageyama:** would u like it back?

 **suga:** yes im cold and the game starts soon heh

 **kageyama:** okay and hinata does look like a tangerine

 **kageyama:** our uniforms are orange now

 **kogane:** OMG THAT’S SO CUTE ORANGE HAIR AND ORANGE UNIFORM

 **moniwa:** omg i want to see this

 **shitabu:** hinata’s gonna stand out even more now HAHHAHA

 **bakaba:** HAHAH AWW A TANGERINE THAT’S SO CUTE

 **suga:** ANYWAY KAGEYAMA BACK ME UP IS TSUMUS FANGIRLS MORE ANNOYING OR TOORU’S

 **kageyama:** im not sure. i never really paid attention to their fangirls.

 **semisemi:** kageyama doesn’t pay attention to girls period.

 **shitabu:** he’s only got eyes for hinataaaaa

 **suga:** literally. he’s literally staring at him right now.

 **suga:** GET BACK ON UR PHONE KAGEYAMA

 **tsumu:** vice captain telling his player to go on his phone

 **tsumu:** that’s not very responsible of you koushi-sannn

 **suga:** shut up atsumu

 **akaashi:** good luck to both teams! bokuto-san and i are walking over right now to watch your game

 **kogane:** LETS GO KARASUNOOOOOOOOO

 **moniwa:** show ‘em how its done koushi and kageyama!

 **thegreatking:** u guys all annoy me but try ur best i guess or whatever

 **suga:** are u ready to get ur ass beat tsumu

 **tsumu:** if ur the one beating my ass then im always ready sugawara-sama (･ω<)☆

 **suga:** ur disgusting

10:01am

 **moniwa:** ITS GAMEE TIMEEEEE

 **moniwa:** holy that serve… _(19:35)_

 **bakaba:** atsumu is a beast

 **semisemi:** are all of you guys watching rn?

 **kogane:** a few ppl from our team are watching together rnnnnn

 **shitabu:** me goshiki and a few others are watching rn

 **bakaba:** most of our team is watching except for the third years

 **thegreatking:** i refuse to watch ( `ε´ )

 **moniwa:** tooru’s probably secretly watching

 **semisemi:** ^

 **thegreatking:** hMPH

 **bakaba:** omg AHAHHAHAHAHA HINATA _(21:33)_

 **shitabu:** holy fuck HAHAHHA HINATA FORGETTING TO HIT THE BALL OMG AJEFAS;KLD

 **semisemi:** i just KNOW kageyama is p i s s e d 

**bakaba:** ^^^ bUT that jump was crazy high holy fuck

 **moniwa:** that’s like the highest ive ever seen hinata jump…

 **akaashi:** i am pretty sure that was the highest hinata has ever seen himself jump as well and...i think he momentarily forgot about the ball???

 **moniwa:** oh my…

 **shitabu:** …tell me hes not experimenting at NATIONALS???? whiLE PLAYING AGAINST INARIZAKI?????

 **kogane:** HAHAHAH THAT’S SO TYPICAL OF HINATA

 **akaashi:** it is typical of everyone in karasuno

 **akaashi:** they have this incredible ability to adapt and evolve both in practice and game

 **thegreatking:** fuck these crows

[season 4 episode 14]

 **kogane:** UWAHHH THE FREAK QUICK THE FREAK QUICK THE FREAAAKKK QUICKKKK (☆ω☆) _(6:10)_

 **semisemi:** every time i see it i get goosebumps

 **shitabu:** it looks fast on screen but it seems even faster in person…

 **semisemi:** forreal though..

 **bakaba:** atsumu is smILING ????? why is he smiling _(7:07)_

 **shitabu:** bc its atsumu…

 **semisemi:** hes probably thinking abt how cool it would be to beat it…or try it

 **moniwa:** holy the cheering section what the hell _(8:00)_

 **semisemi:** the pressure…

 **kogane:** INARIZAKI HAS AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE WITH THOSE DRUMS

 **bakaba:** fuck..id hate to be karasuno rn

 **akaashi:** i am not sure how it sounds on tv but the cheering section has quite the presence…it almost feels like the entire court is inarizaki’s territory

 **semisemi:** damn

 **moniwa:** wow did u guys see that

 **thegreatking:** TSUMU-CHANNNNNNN (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 **thegreatking:** im p sure any volleyball player would know but as we are all setters…

 **semisemi:** if ur talking abt tsumu’s first step then yes… _(8:33)_

 **shitabu:** that was…beautiful…

 **akaashi:** his first step is as refined as it gets

 **thegreatking:** SHOW TOBIO-CHAN WHATSUP THAT STEP WAS MANIFICENT TSUMU-CHANNN

 **moniwa:** sooooo you are watching the game

 **semisemi:** typical tooru

 **thegreatking:** shut up

 **shitabu:** oof…karasuno keeps missing their serves _(10:33)_

 **bakaba:** its bc of inarizaki’s fucking cheering section

 **semisemi:** oMG

 **semisemi:** KARASUNO SHOWING INARIZAKI’S CHEERING SECTION WAHTS UP _(13:23)_

 **kogane:** UWAHHH KARASUNO’S CHEERING SECTION

 **kogane:** THEY HAVE TAIKO DRUMS WAHTTT

 **semisemi:** woahhh

 **shitabu:** what the hell this game is getting so intense

 **bakaba:** did karasuno hire them???????

 **moniwa:** omg the blonde girl looks so familiar….i swear ive seen that face somewhere

 **bakaba:** huh..now that u mention it…

 **kogane:** mAYBE THEY KNOW SOMEONE ON THE TEAM AND CAME TO CHEER KARASUNO

 **moniwa:** OMGOMGOMOGM

 **moniwa:** SHE LOOKS LIKE KARASUNO’S #5

 **bakaba:** OHOHOH THE BALD ONE

 **kogane:** MAYBE THEY’RE SIBLINGS ?????

 **semisemi:** who?

 **shitabu:** tbh…i don’t rlly remember much of the faces from our game w karasuno….it was all a blur

 **kogane:** HAHAHA HINATA’S FACE HE LOOKS SO EXCITED TO SERVE _(15:18)_

 **semisemi:** LETS GO HINATAAAAA

 **shitabu:** WHATTA CUTIEEE

 **bakaba:** A;EDJFLDK; DID HINATA JUST RECEIVE W HIS FOOT _(16:04)_

 **semisemi:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HES SO CUTEEEE

 **bakaba:** KENMA ARE U WATCHING THE GAME ARE U SEEING THIS

 **akaashi:** unfortunately nekoma has a game right now so kenma is missing out

 **bakaba:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

 **semisemi:** no. fucking. way. _(21:45)_

 **bakaba:** whAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED

 **shitabu:** FJ;EAIOSDFLK DID HE JUST

 **kogane:** THAT WAS JUST LIKE HINATA AND KAGEYAMA’S QUICK

 **thegreatking:** i hate you tsumu-chan

 **moniwa:** ^it went from tsumu-chan (*♡∀♡) to tsumu-chan (＃`Д´)

 **bakaba:** if it’s a skill oika-senpai can also do then he admires the setter but if its smth he cant do then he hates the setter

 **semisemi:** ^ and that’s what we call a sore loser

 **thegreatking:** semi-chan mean ( `ε´ )

 **semisemi:** but forreal we rlly all be like we can never pull off that quick bc we’re not a genius like kageyama but then atsumu came and just…did it…

 **thegreatking:** okAYY i would REALLY appreciate it if u would just sTOP reading my mind semi-chan

 **shitabu:** guess that’s why both atsumu and kageyama were invited to the all-japan youth camp

 **bakaba:** their skill levels are on a diff level

 **thegreatking:** hmPH

[season 4 episode 15]

 **thegreatking:** HAHAHHAHA LOOK AT GLASSESS HIS FACE LOOKS SO SMUG FROM BLOCKING THAT FREAK QUICK

 **semisemi:** LOOOOOOL I WISH THE CAMERA SHOWED INARIZAKI’S REACTION BUT BEANPOLE’S REACTION IS ALSO GREAT

 **shitabu:** sjaf;oij;IO BEANPOLE AHHAHAHAH

 **shitabu:** well if anyone can block karasuno’s freak quick it should be karasuno

 **kogane:** AND DATE TECH

 **kogane:** AONE-SENPAI HAS ALSO GOTTEN RLLY GOOD AT BLOCKING THEIR QUICKS

 **akaashi:** I heard from kenma that a first year from nekoma was the first to block karasuno’s freak quick and he seems to be rlly good at it too

 **thegreatking:** i kinda feel like its extra risky to use that freak quick against karasuno.

 **moniwa:** mhm…the more aone saw karasuno’s freak attack the closer and better he got at blocking it

 **akaashi:** same with the first year from nekoma

 **bakaba:** and karasuno sees that quick everyday

 **thegreatking:** four eyes and tobio-chan don’t get along AT ALLL so he probably hates the freak quick so im guessing this must be an extra satisfying moment for him HAHAHA

 **moniwa:** i feel like karasuno is more competitive with each other than their actual opponents LOOOL

 **kogane:** UWAH SO TRUE

 **shitabu:** true…i mean i love being a setter but watching ushijima-san spike is the reason why i took the test for shiratorizawa so i don’t feel competitive towards him

 **shitabu:** i dont rlly feel competitive towards anyone actually

 **semisemi:** tbh i don’t think anyone feels competitive towards ushijima on our team LOOOL hes too powerful

 **semisemi:** but i did hear tendou laughing about how ushijima was feeling competitive towards hinata

 **bakaba:** huh now that u mention it i don’t think our team is that competitive w each other …oika-senpai is competitive towards ushijima-san and kageyama but not rlly anyone on our team

 **moniwa:** everyone is competitive towards karasuno even karasuno

 **semisemi:** crazy crows

 **bakaba:** ^

 **shitabu:** ^ 

**kogane:** ARE YOU GUYS PAYING ATTENTION TO THE GAMEEE HINATA JUST BLOCKED THE TWIN W THE SILVER HAIRRR _(11:56)_

 **semisemi:** i cant get over the fact that HINATA is a middle blocker HAHHAA BUT YESS GOO MY SMALL TANGERINE BABYY

 **shitabu:** omfg i remember when he blocked ushijima-san’s spike…legendary moment

 **semisemi:** OMGG I REMEMBER

 **shitabu:** karasuno was PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF DURING THE GAME ESP THAT BEANPOLE FOUR EYES BUT HINATA LOOKED SOO SHOCKED AND PROUD OF HIMSELF I ALMOST MELTED HES SO PRECIOUS

[season 4 episode 16]

 **kogane:** UWAHH I CANT BELIEVE KAGEYAMA MANAGED TO GET THAT BALL _(6:15)_

 **kogane:** IT WAS ALL THE WAY ON ATSUMU-SAN’S SIDE OF THE COURT

 **semisemi:** and their ace managed to get the point for them too..damn that was goOOD _(6:26)_

 **moniwa:** I feel bad for #5…..

 **kogane:** THAT MIDDLE BLOCKER IS SOOO SCARY

 **shitabu:** OH IS #5 THE BALDIE U GUYS WERE SAYING LOOKED LIKE THE TAIKO GIRL

 **moniwa:** yes

 **semisemi:** ASFKAJDF HE KEEPS GETTING BLOCKED OR HE HITS IT OUT _(10:59)_

 **semisemi:** EVEN I CAN FEEL THE PRESSURE FROM THOSE BLOCKERS GAHHH

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san is empathizing so much with tanaka-san right now _(11:04)_

 **akaashi:** the game is so intense but bokuto-san’s reactions are also very entertaining

 **akaashi:** my attention is split

 **thegreatking:** im sure whether his reactions were entertaining or not your attention will always be divided if ur next to ur lover boy aka-chann ☆⌒(≧▽° )

 **semisemi:** HEHE TRUEEEEEEE

 **bakaba:** OOF four eyes beanpole is BOLD _(16:21)_

 **shitabu:** for sure thought the ball would go to the left once kageyama was the first touch

 **moniwa:** pretty sure we all thought that…and considering #5 hasn’t been playing well bUT STILL called for the ball for a play that would usually go to him BUT THEN IT DIDN’T

 **moniwa:** that’s gotta hurt…

 **semisemi:** AIEJFA;LDKF THIS GAME IS GIVING ME ANXIETYYYYYY

 **semisemi:** I’D BE TOO SCARED TO CALL FOR THE BALL AT THAT POINT BUT HE DIDN’T GIVE UP BUT THEN IT DIDN’T EVEN END UP GOING TO HIM ;ASDIJF;ASIDFJ I AM CRYING FOR BALDIE

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san fainted when tanaka called for the ball but tsukishima didn’t give it to him

 **akaashi:** well he didn’t actually faint. he was just being dramatic but it was still quite the scare so that was annoying but… now he’s standing closer to me

 **semisemi:** HAHAHHAHAH I FEEL BAD FOR #5 BUT YES GOOD FOR YOU AKAASHI

 **shitabu:** GET KARASUNO TO MAKE BOKUTO-SAN ACTUALLY FAINT

 **shitabu:** aND THEN MAYBE U CAN HOLD HIM IN UR ARMS FOR THE REST OF THE GAME

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san is quite heavy

 **semisemi:** WELL I MEAN THAT MAN IS DELICIOUS MUSCLES ON LEGS

 **akaashi:** i will not argue with that statement

 **akaashi:** okay i can no longer use my phone as freely now bc he can probably read over my shoulders considering how close he is now

 **bakaba:** UGHHH WE GET IT AKAASHI UR WATCHING THE GAME WITH THE LOVE OF UR LIFE nO NEED TO RUB IT INNNNNNNN

 **thegreatking:** stfu shigeru aren’t u watching the game with mad dog

 **semisemi:** mad dog??????

 **thegreatking:** he’s a new player

 **thegreatking:** well not new new

 **thegreatking:** he was on the team in the past but then quit but then we brought him back as our secret weapon against karasuno

 **semisemi:** LOL considering that its karasuno on tv and not u guys im guessing that backfired

 **thegreatking:** shut up

 **bakaba:** I have no idea what you’re talking abt oika-senpai

 **bakaba:** I am watching the game with THE TEAM

 **thegreatking:** uh huh sure okAY BUT UR STILL WITH MAD DOG

 **bakaba:** yeah..

 **bakaba:** but we’re not like sitting next to each other…

 **bakaba:** hes sitting in the very back and im in the very front

 **shitabu:** WTF SHIGERU WHY DON’T U TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OPPORTUNITIES LIKE THIS

 **shitabu:** THIS IS WHY I HAVE TO LISTEN TO U RANT ABOUT UR PATHETIC LOVE LIFE

 **bakaba:** uGH SHUT THE FK UP SHIRABU I JUST WANTED TO WATCH THE GAME UP CLOSE OKAY ITS NOT MY FAULT HES AN ANTISOCIAL PPL HATER AND PREFERS TO SIT IN THE VERY BACK

 **bakaba:** oMGOMGOMOGMGOGOM

 **bakaba:** I DON’T REGRET MY DECISION OF SITTING IN THE FRONT

 **bakaba:** DID U GUYS ALL SEE THAT CROSS

 **shitabu:** BALDIEEEEEEE

 **semisemi:** ADFJA;LKDSFJ HE GOT THE WINNING POINT OMGGGG

 **kogane:** HE NEVER GAVE UPPP｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

 **moniwa:** that takes some crazy mental strength…

 **thegreatking:** and its obvious tobio-chan trusts #5 bc he never stopped setting to him

 **semisemi:** THAT WAS ONLY THE FIRST GAME AND IM ALREADY S W E A T I N G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will (obv) be the latter half of the inarizaki vs karasuno game
> 
> actually the next few chapters will be focused on nationals buUTT FEAR NOT i will be sprinkling in one or two confession sceneeesss (>ω^)


End file.
